


Let's Rewrite Destiny

by Eggy_Boi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cinderella AU, F/F, M/M, Xion is cinderella?, mickeymoue and minnie are the king and queen no questions asked, themes of love and understanding your sexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggy_Boi/pseuds/Eggy_Boi
Summary: A ball, a princess, and a prince. Or so that's what you'd expect.





	1. A Ball?

“Reading that dusty old book again? Don’t you ever find it boring?” Xion marked her spot and shut the book in a manner of politeness. Her eyes looked up slightly but focused on nothing in particular.   
  
“ Well, you might find it boring... but I find it intriguing in a way that I’m destined to question it.” The boy walked over to take a seat next to the young girl fastened on the windowsill.  
  
“Hmm... How so?”   
  
“Well for one, Cinderella... she’s too perfect. She’s probably blond and beautiful and has no flaws. The evil step-sisters are only there to emphasize it. “ A breeze caught itself in the willow trees causing them to sway, allowing the evening sun to blink across the children’s faces. “ And the prince, he hasn’t a single drop of personality in his being! It’s like he was a doll made to fit a role for the sake of the main characters story. “ She took a pause, ”And then they both go on and live their happy ever after.” A dry smile crept onto Xion’s face, “...okay maybe even I find it boring.”   
  
The blonde haired boy took the book in his hands and skimmed over its contents. “ To me it just sound like you’re fed up with it. A foolish pastime”. She snatched the book back into her hands.   
  
“ Well then I’m a fool.” Because even after all her complaints she still held the tale close to her heart. And because she had the audacity to believe it might one day become true. But that’s something she’d dare to admit. “Although not as much as a fool as you, Ventus”. He had always been a stubborn learner. By the tender age of 4 Xion and her other step-brother Roxas had already mastered all words needed that one so young could use to string together a proper sentence, but it had took Ventus much longer to follow suit. To this day he still had trouble in literature studies, Roxas constantly teasing him as if he had never read a book in his life. Xion looked at her step-brother expecting a frown to cross his face but instead found a small smile. 

 

“ I don’t think there’s anything wrong with that”. If it had not been for the other two’s help with long after hour sessions, he wouldn’t have come this far, so Ventus thought he didn’t mind the constant teasing, albeit good natured. Just then a familiar face walked into the room, brandishing himself as if on center stage. 

 

“Xion, Ventus, you won’t believe the news!” The two perked up at the sudden blast of excitement as Roxas wasn’t usually one to act so animated. Ven urged the other to carry on, curiosity growing. “There’s going to be a ball at the royal palace!” There hasn’t been a ball of this kind in a very long time, the last being almost 15 years ago.  _ 15 years _ , Xion remarked in her head, it had been the same amount of time since Ventus and Roxas had come to live with her since her mother remarried. She had fallen sick with typhoid later that year and had left her all alone with two strangers and a man she would never call father. But soon two strangers turned into good friends and later real brothers of her own. The other, although, was well situated in the same spot as he was first pictured. 

 

“ There has to be some great reason behind this I suppose?” Ventus inquired. 

 

“ Right on the nose, Venty-Wenty.” Roxas arm was met with a light jab as he let out a snicker. 

 

“I told you to stop that, having that bird-brain Vanitas call me it constantly is enough already.” 

 

“ And that,” Roxas ruffles his twin’s hair with a sly wink, “is exactly why I call you it” 

 

“ Ahem!” Xion broke through, both in attempt to help her poor brother out and quell her curiosity. “The ball?” 

 

“Oh, right.” The twin answered with a final ruffle to the others hair. “Rumor tells me that the princess is soon to be 17. A prime age for marriage or so the grown ups say, and apparently a fortune of opportunity for this small kingdom to gain power.” Roxas added with sarcastic pizazz at the end. With a prince, the king and queen would finally be able to rest easy, considering they had someone to ensure stable enharitage. 

 

“ So why open it up to people like us? Sure our household may be considered part of the aristocracy...but” Xion pondered. “ Wouldn’t it just be better to marry to a stronger nation and hold the ball for eligible princes?” 

 

“ Quite true” the three froze, interrupted by an all too familiar voice. One so smooth like honey at first but followed like a enclave of poisonous thorns. “To this day I’m impressed a small puppet like you was capable of… critical thinking.” Xion hated that nickname she had been given since the moment it first left the old man’s lips. He would often coax her about being a  “useless bastard”, left by her mother to rot. The daily slurs weren’t too harrowing as Xion learned to grow a thick skin but Xemnas did not enjoy this. To feed his unhealthy need for dominance, he constantly doweled her with chores and busy work. 

 

Xion could not do anything about it. For her to act out would not only cause total disownment but also separate herself from the people she cared for most. To him she was a puppet to serve around, for he was so burdened to take care of yet another meddlesome child. And although all Roxas and Ven’s attempts to help her out, things would only fall worse than before. Xemnas was so preoccupied in himself that he forgot to care for his own two sons as well. The work added among the three and the hate grew vehemently. So until Xion grew of age, a puppet she would confine as.

 

Another long moment passed before anyone spoke again. Roxas (being the favorite despite them all being Xemnas’s least favorites) reluctantly broke the silence. “ Perhaps... the ball is just a formality?” It made the most sense. Why would you want your kingdom to be ruled by a complete stranger? 

 

“Perhaps my poor Roxas, but this isn’t all to uncommon. Many other lands like the broad range.” Xemnas daunted, “I’ll gladly take the opportunity. Signing either of my sons off to the royal palace seems more than profitable. “And  _ Xion.  _ I assume you finished your daily tasks to be off here in leisure?” She nodded mechanically. “Oh, but there’s always more to do,” twisting the last few words, “I requested three new suits from the tailor for the ball. Fetch them within the next hour.” No ‘or else’ needed-- Xion already knew the consequences. 

 

〜☆〜

 

The tailors was only a 15 minute walk from their mansion. Xion had grown accustomed to walking this routine since birth. Lines of hydrangeas filled the streets, buildings jammed side to side, and the constant clicking of boots and carts filled each walk with a sense of familiarity. On some days, much like today, a small black cat would come by and follow her around for a while. After a few blocks, the cat would meow and fall back almost as if they were nearing an invisible boundary, but Xion took it that the cat was nearing too far from its home at the bakery. If time would permit, she’d often stop by to greet Terra and Aqua, the shop owners. The black cat was their son’s, a broody black haired boy with an attitude problem. It was striking to see the bold differences between parents and child— they barely even looked like they were related. In fact if you were to look at their family portrait poised and displayed on the right entrance, you might wonder the same thing. Painted with delicacy sat two adults bursting in loving tenderness, arms wrapped around a spikey haired grimacing child. So one wouldn’t be too surprised that the child wasn’t actually their own. 

 

Xion cooed the cat over. “ Come on, Flood, here here”. A strange name, why the son had picked it Xion does not know. The stark black cat walked over hesitantly but soon accepted her warm touch and nudged it’s head into the girl’s hand. “If only your owner was as nice as you, Flood”. Xion broke off a small piece of bread which she had been saving and fed it to the cat. 

 

“ What’s  _ that _ supposed to mean?” The voice came from a boy leaning against the doorframe to the bakery, broom between his crossed arms. 

 

“ It means, Ventus would probably end up married to your cat over you if you keep this up.”

 

“  _ AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? _ ” A bold crimson crossed Vanitas’s face in fury. Xion looked up at the boy stifling a laugh. This was nothing new. Ven and Van had spent years dancing around each other yet making no advances. It was clear as day that one had some sort of feelings for the other. In fact, one day when they were 9 and still cherry cheeked, Ven had asked Vanitas to teach him how to write. As a treat he taught him a few words in french, his mother tongue. Xion was a little hurt that he hadn’t asked her or her brother instead, but when Ventus proudly came home with his first well written sentence and note in hand the two couldn't help but smile. Although what was on the note made both tear up in laughter, stating in wobbly french “You’re dumb, I love you”. Ven asked what was the matter; jealous of their fast ability to pick languages up, but the two said nothing over their unaudiable giggles. One could only imagine how mortified Vanitas felt when Roxas and Xion came over the next day to get the details, and even more over the smug look he received whenever all four were together. She wondered if there was a chance for them, not talking about Vanitas’s poor communication skills or Ven’s naiveness, but after. If the stars could align and see them happy, then why not the world around them? It frustrated her beyond the point of screaming, but she learned to keep it in. “What are you doing here anyway?” Vanitas asked, still recovering from embarrassment. Despite his looks, he was an easy one to tease. 

 

“You ask that like my company is something new,” she joked, “I’m just stopping by to pick up a few things from the tailors”. 

 

“Oh… for the ball?” Vanitas enquired while reaching out for Flood, switching back into his usual state. “Xemnas probably picked out something flashy to match his huge ego” The boy had never met the man in person, but he had heard enough from his friends to paint a clear picture. Xion hummed in agreement, her lips forming a straight line. “So are all four of you going? That’s new.” Xion hadn’t thought about it. But she  _ had _ wanted to go. A ball wasn’t something that happened everyday, and at least she had been graced with having connections to the few that were invited. If her mother was still alive… maybe it would have been easier. She would had swung Xion up in her arms in delight and daydream together about the joys of dancing, eating too many sweets, and perhaps even falling in love. But it was no use daunting on the past. Vanitas took Xion’s long pause as a no, and to be honest he wasn’t expecting much either, but a small part of him hoped the opposite. 

 

“Well I guess i’ll see you later?” 

 

“Yeah…” They left off on a more solemn note than expected. “Hey wait, um, you don’t suppose I could join you?” Vanitas wasn’t the type to actively engage in social interaction, so his words took Xion by surprise. “I.. have nothing better to do, I mean I finished cleaning up about an hour ago.” Xion’s eyes lit up ever so slightly. He knows a fowl mood better than anyone. He wasn’t the type to want to cause it unless in good humor, but also couldn’t help himself sometimes, and hated himself for it. So he figured some company could clear things up. Plus Xion was one of the few people Vanitas actually liked being around anyway. 

 

“Okay!” The joy was audible in her voice and in turn, Vanitas let out a small smile.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading! I've had this Au in my head for a while now, so I'm glad I've finally found the time to write it out. And i'm really sorry like half of this chapter is venvan, its a namixi fic i swear!!! The next chapters will probably be longer, and thank you again for reading! I really appreciate it!
> 
> Oh and I’m @Spacepenguin10 on Twitter if you like bad jokes and mushy art


	2. Sewing the Seams Together

The walk was short and brisk. The last of the morning dew had started to dry out but the air was still cool. A small bell rang and the two were created by a distinctly thick smell with hints of sweetness. Each wall was covered in lines of fabric dowels categorized by color, design, and fabric type and in front of them sat a long counter guarding what seemed like a work room. It was a wonder how one managed here on a daily basis, for the tight corners and musky aura grew more suffocating by the minute. But despite everything, the small tailor shop was still one of Xion’s favorite places (and if she told Lea anything, he’d probably shun her for a whole week, saying she “didn’t appreciate the hard work that came with fine delicacies”).

 

Just then a red haired man arose from his secured space under the counter, carrying two multicolored ribbons in hand and pins between his teeth.

 

“ Why’s this guy look like he just came out of a Juggalo fest?” Vanitas glanced over at Xion then back to the man in front of him.

 

“ Hm...what have we got here? Didn’t I tell you rat skin wasn’t in fashion anymore, Xion?” The lanky man gave one glance up and settled back into his work. His words held no malice, instead carried the heat of a summer's day. Casual yet just hot enough for slight sunburn.

 

Vanitas eyebrows needed into his face, but the line on his mouth grew flat. “I take everything back, I’m leaving”. He said this but made no move, only waiting for the other to respond. Xion looked back and forth trying to understand the situation. She hadn't expected the sudden tension but relaxed as she saw a smile creep onto both faces. Lea was the first one to let loose, pulling a small lock of hair out of his face before laughing out.

 

“Nobody’s associated me with that clown cult in years! I thought by now the red hair had grown on the town, but huh… takes me back, kid”. The black haired child’s half smile was persistent, but one could see the air of irritation that he gave off. He never liked being called a kid.

 

“Ugh, don’t be rude, both of you. Vanitas, this is Lea-- Lea, Vanitas.”

 

“Nice head of hair you got there.”

 

Vanitas only rolled his eyes, tucking his hand in his pant pockets. “Could say the same for you,” adding with a devilish smirk, “would be a shame if you lost it all.”

 

Lea’s eye went wide in utter surprise of the kid’s unadultured sass. “Is that supposed to be a threat?” His smile grew rich. “Better be quick before old age gets this old cripple first. So what are you two here for anyway?” Xion let out a giggle she didn’t know she had been holding.

 

“The ball, Lea.” Although he had already known why, he just wanted it to be said.

 

“Right, right… pristine sets of formal wear made with only the finest jewels of fabric for Sir Xemnas”. _And again one missing set for the latter._ He pulled out a large stack of multicolored fabrics which Xion presumed to be the garments. Separated from another, one was shown quite larger than the others. It carried a bold demeanor, capitalized by the small hand sewn details done in reflective navy blue thread. The lining was done in gold silk bringing each factor into crisp harmony. It was beautiful.

 

“Wow Lea, you really outdid yourself this time!” The other suits, although, were no deadbeat either. Xion walked over and placed a hand tentatively on the damask fabric. The inner side was a dark forest green paralleled by the soft hues on the outside. She wondered how Lea even managed to get a fabric like this so quickly, for damask came from a far off country separated by a vast desert between them. Xion looked closer at the small white embroidery. On the coat pockets were little fire lilies surrounded in dancing flames, Lea’s specialty. Vanitas stepped forward to examine the suits for himself. His eyes grew wistful. It was apparent who’s suit it had belong to. “Are you?...” _thinking about how he’d look in it._ But she didn't bother to finish the sentence, the fact was unspoken between them. Vanitas nor Xion had never been to a ball before. They never got to experience the small joys of getting ready, spending hours making their hair or adjusting each garment to exact order, never getting to experience it with their friends. They only watched, only hoped.

 

“You must get payed a great deal for garments like these...” Vanitas ran his fingers down the front’s smooth surface.

 

“You better! These are good enough to serve the king!”

 

“Ironically, that's exactly the orders Xemnas gave for them.” _Sounds just like him,_ Xion thought, casting to the side. “What’s with the long face? See a loose thread?” Xion fumbled up unexpectedly.

 

“Ah, no it’s nothing.”

 

“Nothing? Stop being such a leasing-monger.” The girl looked away, focusing on anything but Lea’s eyes, lips forming a squeamish line almost resembling a squiggle. Lea took it with a sigh and reached over to ruffle the other’s head. “You want to go to the ball too, huh.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement.

 

Xion spoke hushed in embarrassment. “Who wouldn’t?” Pushing a loose hair strand behind her ear, she added, “News of a ball doesn’t knock on your door everyday! Anyone would be excited…”

 

“You’re good at hiding it.” But Lea saw the way her eyes twinkled at the thought of the ball-- the way her mind mused of lush colors and sweet nights of dancing and singing when she looked at his suits. She had been for a while, almost as if she had yearned to see one all her life.

 

_Cinderella, Cinderella, what would it take to be like her…_

 

 _Like her..._ Just then Lea had a bright idea. He balled his hand into a fist and smacked it into the other like a hammer. “ Then you should go!” Xion tried to intervene her confusion, but he did not let her. “ You should go to the ball! But not as Xion…” glancing at the suits before him, eyes lighting up with a devilish luster. “... no, as a Prince!”

 

“A prince?! You can’t be serious, I’m in no mood for your jests right now.”

 

“I am completely serious! I’ll make you a grand outfit-- better than any yet. And then, you’ll walk into the ball with no worries! Not a single person would suspect you, better yet in men’s garments!”

 

“I think this loiter-sack might actually have no brain at all.” Vanitas cut in. But then he looked at the clothes before him again and back to Xion. Hesitantly, he said again “It’s stupid.”

 

“Hey, you two just need to put a little more faith in me.” Lea ignored Vanitas’s previous remarks and tried on an even more confident look than before. “Come on Xion, what do you say?”

 

Xion looked up, face unreadable. She had gone quite for a while. “ I think… that your plan is immensely underdeveloped. But…” Focusing her eyes on the sparkles of the fabric, she thought for once, she had a chance at something, and for that, it was worth the risk. “ I’ll do it.” 

〜☆〜

The ball was set to be in 3 weeks time. Lea prided himself as the best artisan in the land and promised he would have her suit finished by the fortnight. The day Xion arrived home from the tailor, her eyes were brimming with a light she never knew she had. Ventus and Roxas were keen to catch on, so she dragged them into the library were she was sure they wouldn’t be heard and told them the plan. At first they thought it was crazy too. To Roxas, outright hogwash, but laughed wholeheartedly when he heard Lea was the mastermind behind it all. Ven was always caught up in daydreams and adventures, that by the time she had finished talking, he was already one hundred percent on board.

 

The following days were for preparation. A ball was like a foreign land only heard of in fairytales, but now it was real. She had to look her best and act her best, but for all the things that Xemnas let Xion do, fancying herself up wasn't one of them, much less _dancing._ Of course on occasion when Ven dabbled on the piano, Roxas would take her hand and teach her some of the steps he had learned from his private lessons. Roxas and Ven had many of the sorts, in dancing, fencing, mathematics, to even poetry. Xion always snuck in during the more scholarly classes. The teachers didn’t mind much as she was a fast and able student, and Xemnas had stopped caring after the years passed, but she kept it at a few to keep things safe. So when Roxas took it to himself to show her the arts of ballroom dancing, he was in for a tall task. To put it blatantly, she sucked. Her steps were always out of order and her rhythm was sloppy. Even though Roxas tried his best to lead her through it, they could never get over the second measure. Taken how Xion could barely learn the girl’s part, she wondered how could she possible pass herself off in the prince’s.

 

“Okay Xion, don’t rush yourself, just relax. I’ll show you the waltz”. Roxas moved over and shadowed the movements as guidework. The waltz was only one of the dances she needed to learn, as any gentleman would be equipped with an array of footworks, but given the time limit they kept it to the waltz, polka, and mazurka. Ventus set up his metronome for extra help and sat into the leather seat of the piano. _One, two, three, one two th--._

 

“Augh, I can’t get over the half step!”

 

“Don’t worry, I always had trouble with those too.” Taking both hands, they moved into a tight stance. He guided her through each step one at a time, twirling and twirling as the beat commanded. Not stopping, Roxas spoke up, “Now, the waltz often leads into the polka, which is far more fast paced”. Ven set the metronome to intervals of sixes. Roxas let out a laugh, “and this one is full of half-steps-- I hope you've come prepared!” They sped up, and Xion quickly lost track of herself. She was swept away in giggles, as they moved along sloppily and incoherently, Roxas deliberately not trying to fix it. They were having so much fun goofing off that they had forgot the real purpose of it all. That is, until they were overheard.

 

The walls of the manor were thick and the house itself was massive, yet you could always count on a certain pair of eyes to watch every corner like a hawk. “What exactly do you think you’re doing?” Ven stopped the metronome hastily with his finger. Roxas and Xion uncuffed themselves and looked straight ahead. There stood no one else but Xemnas, eyes burning in a mist of golden rage. “Dancing, as if you had any use to learn that.” He muttered loudly. “Xion, this house isn’t going to clean itself.” His words were bitter and at once she scurried out of the room and out of his gaze. She whispered a small, “My mistake, right away,” as she hurried past him. Xemnas did not bother to say more, but he looked at the other two with such a cold scowl that they too started to clean up and get on with schoolwork. Things would be far more difficult than they thought.

〜☆〜

One week passed in close quarantine. Xion made sure to do all her chores in silence, fear growing that she might get figured out. Lea had been working away on the suit and had forbid Xion from visiting until it was ready, “tailors oath,” he said.  On rare occasions when Ven or Roxas had a chance to talk to Xion, they smoothed out the plan. First, they needed a new place to prepare, and second, a set schedule to which Xemnas would not notice them. To make sure no one would fool around wasting time, Xemnas had ordered Marluxia, Ven and Roxas’ piano teacher, to lock up the piano once they were done with lessons. But, the bakery in town had a small piano out back, and lucky for them, the three happened to be bestfriends with its owner. They fixed a time when the twins were done with their classes, and when Xion could finish all her chores. And everyday at 7 o’clock sharp, Xemnas would go out into town for some errands. That left them exactly two hours each day, plenty enough time they thought. It was up to them to tie the strings together.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some vocabulary if you're interested:
> 
> Juggalo: a fan of the group Insane Clown Posse or any other Psychopathic Records hip hop group. In the context of this fic, i've sort of turned them into an old timey traveling clown cult. 
> 
> Leasing-Monger: old word for an untruth or falsehood, making a leasing-monger or a leasing-maker; a habitual liar.
> 
> Loiter-Sack: a 17th century term for a slacker. An idling, lazy good-for-nothing. 
> 
> Waltz: a dance in triple time performed by a couple, who as a pair turn rhythmically around and around as they progress around the dance floor.
> 
> Polka: originally a Czech dance and genre of dance music familiar throughout Europe and the Americas. 
> 
> Mazurka: a Polish folk dance in triple meter, usually at a lively tempo. 
> 
> Next chapter expect some Namixi action for real! Special thanks to @zer0nuts for beta-ing this, and again, thank you so much for reading!


	3. Come One, Come All!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it's been a while. I've had this chapter written for a while, but through a few months and an array of emotions, I wondered if i was really good enough to write a story. Time and time again, i compared myself to others, but today well. Screw that, here it is, and I hope you like it !

The steps were simple, but Xion still found herself tripping at every turn. Going slow was easy, but each added beat made her nerves race and mind muddled.

 

“Come on, Xion, why are you so tense? Remember what I said before?” Roxas places her back into the standard position and loosened their grip. “ _Just relax.”_ He let out a sigh when the other gave no answer. “I…I’m just worried. We don’t have that much time left and I’m still…” she looked down to hide her disappointment. Another hand broke up the two up and took on Roxas’s position.

 

“Cut the sullenness. You’re problem is that you don’t have a good teacher.” A smirk crept onto Vanitas’s face as he fixed his stace to give the other the leading roll.

 

“Oh!? And what makes _you_ any better?” Roxas chimed in, clearly irritated.

 

“Well for one,” Ven eased again into the music, “ you’re clearly not letting Xion play the part— at least not fully.” Xion became flustered with Van’s lack of guidance. How on earth was this supposed to help? But as the beat picked up, the look in the other’s golden eyes never faltered. Xion picked herself out of her head and focused on the task before her. Remembering each step carefully, Xion tentatively moved the boy along, but as repetition grew so did her eagerness. She felt different, more…independent. Roxas’s grip on her hands had always been a little too tight. He let himself pull her through when she could do so herself. Maybe he was just used to being on the other end, Xion thought.

 

Vanitas on the other hand, followed Xion’s lead with ease. It was as if he didn’t care which side he was on. He just let the music take him by call, like a wind up ballerina, fragile, and static. It startled her some times, how Vanitas no matter how bold he would act still followed orders without hesitation. He was diligent, not because he wanted to, but because the very act was deeply rooted in his blood since birth. But she knew how he felt, and she could tell Vanitas knew the same. He was one of the first to see _Xion_ before he saw a her. That was different, but also… reassuring.

 

Puzzle pieces found their way together and feet circled around not into each other. They went through each dance so perfectly that one could barely recognize Xion from the tumbling mess she’d been before. Now, Xion stood tall with confidence.

 

“ _Wow_. Who knew you could dance?” Vanitas said catching his breath. Xion beamed, happy to receive one of Vanitas’s rare compliments. Roxas let his ego simmer down enough to smile back at them.

 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I guess you were right.” Vanitas gave a look so smug Roxas had to resist all urges to smack it right off.

“I take that back,” Roxas grasped Xion's hands again, eyeing Vanitas with menace. “Let’s see if the rat’s work wasn’t just luck.” But Xion did learn something. Or more so _experienced_ something and she wasn’t about to back down from this newfound spot just yet. Taking no hesitation, she brought them close.

 

“Ven, cue the music.” Ven nodded and soon soft notes found their way into the air. The tune was simple and sweet but the footwork was deadly. They rushed through not skipping a beat. Xion took the lead and held it tight. Her hands were firm but not straining and her mind was calm and happy. She felt in control, and Roxas could see it loud and clear. It was hard not to notice the change in air sound her, each step translating into smooth caramel. Her body graced like willow branches in the wind, but her body was strong like a trunk and held her ground.  Well, until she tripped over laces causing them both to fall flat on the wood floor.

 

“ See what did I tell you,” Vanitas let out with a scoff. Xion only laughed, “ I guess some things can’t change in a day.” Roxas brushed himself off and rose up to Xion’s hands. His smile offered some solace. They’ll just have to try again.

 

Days rolls over like clockwork and suddenly next week was tomorrow. Xion found herself again at the foot of the tailors trembling to her core. She… really agreed to do this, right? After all, she had been learning and preparing for weeks to look, act, and _dance,_ just like a boy.

 

But it was crazy.

 

The very thought of stepping into the grand hall, sporting fabric worth more than her life, was already too much to comprehend. It’s not like she cared about _actually being a boy_ , but it was more the believability of it all that concerned her. She spent many nights musing about crystal lights and dainty music only to get caught by two familiar black gloves and a piercing tide of gold. And everytime she would bolt awake covered in sweat and anxiety. She couldn’t, wouldn’t, tell anyone about it. After all, they had put so much time and effort into this all for her. There was no way Xion could back out now, not if she could help it.

 

Mustering all her courage, Xion took a deep breath and opened the doors.

 

“Hey! Right on time! Here, I just finished. Tell me what you think!” Lea dragged her in by the arm like a child exclaiming to their parents how they could dress themselves for the first time without anyone’s help. In truth, Lea was a child at heart, he just figured out enough to play two sides of the same coin.

 

Lea dragged her all the way to the corner of the shop to where three velvet curtains hung. Taking each draw strings in his hand, he yanked open the curtains, revealing a stunning black suit that glinted under the newfound light. “Ta-da!” Lea mused, letting the last note carry for an added second. He waited for a reply, but the girl before him stood at the same spot he left her. Her look was unreadable, it almost made Lea concerned that she didn't like it. But in fact, it was quite the opposite. The suit was _too good_.

 

The cufflinks were trimmed with lilac navy and silver embroidery too stunning to put into words. Shoulders were primed to a crisp with a double folded seems just for the heck of it. The vest was a matte black that contrasted the purplish hue of the coat and cut in a sense that held so much dignity and grace Xion did not know what to do with herself.

 

“You… Lea…” her eyes were still glued firmly to the garments before her, “ _It’s beautiful._ But, I couldn’t possibly…” she broke away too meet the tailors own eyes. “It would never suit me.” She was just a servant girl after all, made to do work and listen, not ever the other way around.  Yet a very small part of her wondered if maybe she could pull it off, a thought quickly brushed aside.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me Xion. I don’t know if you realized this by now, but your far more gorgeous than the bulk of the whole town! Of course it can suit you! I _made it_ to suit you!” The sudden blast of compliments caught her off guard. Her. Gorgeous? She thought Lea might have to get himself checked. Lea, as if he could read Xion’s mind, spoke again. “ _Don’t you dare_ make that face. If you don't graciously accept my gift then i’ll take it as a personal assault to my tailoring skills.” And no one ever wanted to get on the town tailors bad side, not if you still wanted your clothes in tact. Xion stomach turned as she walked up to the display. It would be _extremely_ rude of her to decline now, that she knew. But when you’re faced at odds end and the only thing pulling you forward is four goofballs and a date with destiny, she pretty much had no choice. She looked Lea into the eyes one last time and back at the clothes. If Xion could break up her life into a before and after, she’d have to say after started now.

 

“Okay, fine. But I hope you’re aware I’ve absolutely no money to pay for this.”

 

〜☆〜

 

Pangs of the clock felt like poison dripping down Xion’s ears. Her joints felt stiff and every so often she had to stop herself and remember to breath. She was standing alone amongst the sea of voices that muffled blaringly loud. Tides rose with each step as she waded deeper into the shallows until the curls were so unbearable that it snapped at Xion’s back like a riptide, and suddenly she felt like she was going to puke.

 

No turning back.

 

Roxas and Ven left with Xemnas approximately a half hour before, and an hour or so from what is now. _They got ready without her, as usual, but their little secret kept them eager to go. They waved Xion goodbye on the back of the carriage, each tossing winks here and there while Xemnas was too busy not giving them the time of day. What he did do was stare. Right into Xion’s eyes, never blinking, never moving. The farther they went the more he started to look like a demon, wishing her well in hell. She stood straight, with a broom fastened between sweaty palms. Unspoken words sat on her shoulders like a curse._ You’ll never be able to come along. This is where you belong. _And they were out of site. Almost on cue, Xion dropped the broom and brushed her shoulders off hastily._

 

_There was nothing there. Xion let out a breath, unaware of just how long she’d been holding it. Her legs started moving without her consent and suddenly she broke into a sprint. The garden was foggy in the night sky but years of tending to each and every plant taught her well enough what was vine versus mud. She weaved through the pumpkins and the big willow tree whose leaves hung low enough to correse her a gentle farewell. What usually took 15 minutes to the tailor only took 5, and even Xion was surprised at how much anxiety had built up in her._

 

_Lea opened up the door before she could even touch the handle and ushered her inside._

 

_“Did you just sprint all the way here?” Lea looked at her wide-eyed. He offered her a glass of water he always kept on the side for customers, Xion accepting it graciously. He took the silence as a yes. “Man, and I thought you DIDN’T want to go.”  He took the glass back from her and guided her over to the same three velvet curtains from before. She got dressed, mind blank and unthinking. By now all her emotions were blaring so hard it became easy to recognize them as nothing at all. Save the looks for the party, because the next half hour was a complete blur. All she could pick out from Lea’s final parting words were, “Be back by 12 sharp!” and “Watch out!”. She tripped on the loose bricks. Thankfully, her clothes were fine, Lea thought._

 

Xion blinked again and suddenly there she was, standing like a fool in the middle of the entrance. Right, no turning back.

 

It never occurred to her at that time just how deeply rooted the thoughts in the back of her head where. Her gaze was fixated straight forward, the only thing really pushing her to the main group of people was the unconscious will of her friends. Tried desperately hard to not focus on the heavy gazes set on her went spiraling into a bigger void of misconceptions. She grew conscious of her steps and wondered repeatedly if it looked out of place, because gosh, did everyone walk with their toes pointed outwards or was that just her? Was her hair matted down well enough? And the most pestering thought, did they see right through her facade? Her body was small alright, but not so much that a boy couldn’t fashion the same look. Yet she couldn’t help but worry. Things weren’t turning out as glamorous as she thought.

 

And worse yet, the stares grew rapidly. By then she knew it was more than in her head because every time Xion looked around and unfamiliar face with lock with hers and lash out a smile holding unknown secrets. She needed to hide. For now at least, until she could calm down to a state of functionality.

 

So Xion proceeded to weave through a group of idling men in reasonable suits and their couture of women, giggling far too high to be sincere, to the beverage table. Food was always good for troubled times. She took a small pastry in her hand and munched contemplatively. Soon, Xion’s breathing started to still enough to take in the true sight of the ball.

  


The ceiling was high, a little nauseating if you stared too long. The type that extended all the way to the roof with the second floor nowhere to be found except on a small balcony railing the walls. If you looked up far enough you could make out small hand painted crowns on the surface with little three balled shapes, almost characterizing a mouse’s head, on the lining. In the middle hung a glamorous crystalline chandelier that sparkled all the colors of the rainbow.

 

It was breathtaking. She would have to remember the image well so she could look back it again I her memories. Xion went for another pastry, realizing she had already finished the one in her hands. A young boy, maybe just about her age, walked bye and eyed the table carefully before picking out a sunflower cake. His clothes were an eye-catching shade of dark blue with peculiar gold stripes at the shoulders. And to top it all off his hair was braided into a crown with thin straps of _real_ gold entangled with such delicacy that it was a wonder how nothing came undone. His calm and poise reeked of royalty, and suddenly Xion realized it be best to leave the table of happy sweets while she could. But it was too late. The boy already caught her gaze. He tucked in a small strand of silver hair back behind his ear and spoke gently. “ Your first time at a ball, I take it?” Was it that obvious? The boy seemed friendly enough, so she took a jab.

 

“Yes. It's… well different than I first expected.” The boy smiled back, as if he knew exactly how she felt. Xion wondered if she made her voice deep enough.

 

“It is a lot to take in.” They stood there for a minute passed. An awkward silence crept between them, so Xion just smiled back the best that she could. The other boy coughed, “Well, the main event is going to start soon…” he added in a clear cut voice, one probably trained hard into his bones after years of practice, “Maybe we’ll see each other again.” And then, as suave as he could, the silver haired boy turned around and walked into the crowd and out of sight. For a boy of royalty, he sure was bad at acting, Xion thought. But she also realized that neither of them had exchanged their names or even had a real conversation, and the heavy thought in the back of her mind resurfaced. She wanted to talk to someone she knew, and the dreadding fact that she was alone with nothing more than the clothes on her back and a lemon square in her hand terrified her so much that she really wished she had never come at all.

 

She looked around for two familiar heads of blond unruly hair, but found none. Suddenly Xion felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around, coming face to face with the best sight she had seen all day. “Roxas!” She almost wanted to cry.

 

“Xion! Oh my god! You look amazing!” He grabbed her shoulders and gave her an approving nod, “Very handsome, if I do say so myself.'' Xion choked out a laugh and felt the tension in her shoulders ease like butter. She barely took time to process his compliments when mentally collapsing into relief at the sight of a family smile, but Roxas was always quick on the uptake. “Hey, are you feeling alright?”

 

“Yeah! Yeah-- it's just… a lot to take in. '' The words she said before were happy now. It was amazing how just one look at your friends could cheer you up so much.

 

“Definitely! I know when I first came to a ball, I almost tripped on my feet because I was too busy staring at the ceiling”. She laughed again.

 

“I bet Xemnas gave you a scolding for that.” She giggled behind her hand.

 

“Oh, that dumb stare of his was more than enough,” Roxas paused and took a hard took at Xion, “Hey wait. Xion, okay you know you’re adorable, but you need to stop that hand-giggle thing. You’ll give yourself away!” Xion clasped her hand over her mouth as if to block the gesture.

 

“Hey, give me a break! I’ve been keeping this deep voice all night long!” She made her voice extra low add emphasis.

 

“Yeah, they’ll _definitely_ believe you with that” He laughed hardily. A bit of Xion wished she had a voice like his too, one that was unmistakably… him.

 

“Hey, where’s Ven and you know who?”

 

“Well, _he’s_ already gone off doing whatever he does.” He made a face. “I know he’s my dad an all, but god he can be so...”. Roxas scrunched his nose, as if he made it clear enough to catch on. None of the kids liked talking about that side of _his_ life. So they tried hard to brush the subject off hastily each time, like capturing a spider that mysteriously found its way onto your chair and chucking it out the window. Roxas picked up again like nothing happened."I'll tell you if I see him, so we can play it safe, and Ven… well I actually lost him a while back, but then I found you!” Xion went to reply but was cut off by the loud blare of trumpets. “It’s starting,” Roxas whispered.

 

Down from two high staircase came the king and queen, sitting down into their chairs as eloquent as Xion had thought they would be. The pair were wearing red and black corresponding outfits clearly made to show off. And then came down a sight more beautiful the evening sunset on a winter's day. The princess. She was dressed head to toe in all white with heavy layers of fabric falling over her legs resembling a flower ready to bloom. Xion choked on her own breath as the princess herself looked up for the first time and stared into the audience, no... _her_ audience. She stopped for a moment and looked straight ahead too none other than a boy in lilac black. A sudden pang of shock hit Xion as she realized, out of all the one-thousand or so people in the room, _the_ most beautiful girl there was staring directly at _her_. But she couldn’t have been actually looking at her, right?

 

The princess smiled ever so slightly causing a rush of heat to fall over Xion’s face. It was just a coincidence, she thought, _she's not looking at you probably someone next to you, and besides it’s only because you look like a boy,_

 

And so as all three members of the royal family sat down into perfect unity, and attended rose to speak.

 

“The palace welcome you all for coming to the princess’s 17th birthday celebration. In honor of the princess’s coming of age, the king and queen themselves have organized this ball to utmost perfection.”

 

“Enough of the formalities, come on let’s all dance!” The king spoke up wish such glee that it was hard not to smile. The two where photo perfect, King Mickey and Queen Minnie, and they did not waste their charm in the slightest. Although the king did falter here and there, and most certainly kept Minnie by herself for much longer than necessary on his diplomatic trips, the kingdom still loved him like he was their father himself (they even built an amusement park after him!).

 

The crowd immediately burst into joy as pairs started to form between linked hands, both familiar and new. They twirled and spun like it was as easy as breathing, something Xion grew increasingly envious of.

 

“Here it is, the moment you’ve been trained for. Ready?” Roxas looked back at her. She nodded warily. Roxas then whipped her into the crowd with an added shove, mentioning one last time to “relax!” before letting her hand slip away. Xion couldn't believe he actually pushed her in! What a teacher he was. But it’s not like she could afford the excess thots with the massive amount of coordination requirements banging on her doorstep. She looked over to her right, and took a nearby lady’s hand, easing her into the carousel of dancing feet. To her surprise, she was actually doing well, so much that she could feel herself letting go. The stress started to evaporate into mist and the world around her felt magical. And for the first time since stepping into the ball, Xion understood why no one ever wanted to leave.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters in and the main characters still haven't met.... But don't worry! Next chapter!!!


End file.
